The present invention is related to the resistance adjustment mechanism for an easy pull exerciser. Especially it means a simple control mechanism that provides variable frictional forces.
Usually, a pull exerciser uses spiral spring as a return device for rewinding the pull. When the pull string is pulled, frictional resistance takes place between a friction device and the pull string, so a load applies to the user in exercise. But traditional pull exerciser does not have the function to adjust the frictional force for the pull string and the degree of tightness for the spiral spring. Practically, it does not meet the need for different users in exercise under different condition.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The main objective for the present invention is to provide a resistance adjustment mechanism for an easy pull exerciser, which uses a flexible moving gear axis to adjust the degree of tightness of a spiral spring when it rotates under inward pressure. The mechanism further controls the resilient force for the pull string and allows the gear axis to position to the inner ring gear when it is back to normal state. Thus, the gear axis can be adjusted easily and positioned securely.
Another objective for the present invention is to provide a mechanism to adjust the frictional force for the pull string, so the user can adjust the tightness for the pull string according to the practical condition and be satisfied with the exerciser.